


谋杀也要穿正装

by mizutama



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama
Summary: 【注1：第四部分关于地震的灵感有参考到老师我捡到地狱君的《实验互动断头话剧 》 特此感谢TVT】





	谋杀也要穿正装

楔子·死亡的序幕

这是一个晴天白云，月黑风高，乌云蔽日，阳光普照的早晨。

屋外狂风大作，窗前鸟语花香。

优雅高贵的名侦探坂田银时正像往常一样风度翩翩地抓起腋下的跳蚤，助手志村新八却在门外大声叫嚷起来。

“电话，局子里又找您过去了，阁下。”

银时无奈地摇了摇头，抓起披在椅背上的沉淀了无数历史底蕴从而白里透黄的外套，扭开门把对面前不识相的助理温柔责备道：“为什么老是要这么大声说话呢，不知道邻居们会困扰吗？”

“我会尽力避免这么做的，阁下，只要您现在把底特律金属城的摇滚CD从唱片机里拿下来的话。”

“行啦新八几，你该理解那只是我与缪斯女神沟通的一种方式，正如警察与杀人犯之间的心理互动……”银时径自嘀咕着穿上外套，“唔，今天的主题就是杀人。”

“杀人？可是冲田先生还没死……”

“谋杀警察？！真是一出大胆前卫的表演！”坂田大侦探不紧不慢地穿着皮靴。“让我们猜一猜演出的地点吧……”

“呃，就在冲田公馆，阁下。”

这回银时沉默了片刻，他不紧不慢地打理好了门面，然后面色阴郁地锁上房门。

“今天回来之后，我要把你这爱抢风头的本体用硝镪水狠狠洗刷一顿。现在我们走吧，出发去冲田公馆。”  
□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■  
PART.01

志村新八记得自己曾经见识过这样的场面，但当倒在血泊中的主角变成自己的熟人时，心里又总有那么一些不是滋味。

与此同时，坂田银时却像一只发现了猎物而兴奋不已的德国腊肠犬般在倒在地上的冲田总悟周围转来转去。

“唔，血出得可真多啊，看来是凶多吉少了。”银时看着被血迹染红的地面说道：“难不成这凶手使用的是江湖中失传已久的杀器——血滴子？”

“不，等等。”志村新八捡起不远处一具被开膛剖肚的禽类尸体：“我想，冲田先生身上的应该是这只鹅的血。”

“你说什么？啊，明白了，原来如此！”银时露出了恍然大悟的神情。“这真是个阴险狡诈的诡计！凶手故意造成被害者大面积失血的假象，这样就能延误别人找到真正致命伤口的时间，加大被害者死亡的可能性……这样说来，凶手就是！！！”

“——喔，已经找到凶手了吗？不过这种情况还是不要耽误送医比较好吧。”

“你懂什么，你这大黄梗。按照推理小说的业界法则，这只衣冠楚楚的大鹅已经是稳死无疑了。”坂田银时头也不回地答道。

“稳死无疑吗？话说回来，这回你们又是怎么进到这花园来的？”

“别提了，为了翻墙的时候躲那群该死的白菜帮子，我连那话事都充血了，看吧。”银时说着转过身准备向后者示意，然而下一秒他就成了一具制动突兀的机械——倒是之前还在发怔的志村新八回过了神来。“呃，土方刑事，您好……我想，那个，我们可以解释……”

“——太迟了。”回答他的是土方残酷的话语。“可以请你们让一下吗？一会儿救护车要过来。——山崎，关门放狗。”

“慢着！现在凶手，那个逃税的梅菲斯特，可是正待在我们中间看着好戏呢！”坂田银时显然依旧心有不甘。

一旁的山崎巡查对此则是好心建议道：“与其说这些，不如先拉上你下身的拉链……”

“没错，凶手就是——你！近藤勋！！！”  
□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■  
PART.02

“不，等等，为什么是我？……真的不是我啊！那个，十四，你知道的吧，不是我啊！”

“你伪装得很好，可惜还是太天真了。”坂田银时对近藤勋的阵阵悲鸣置若罔闻，开始了口若悬河的大幅演说。“让我们把整个事件从头到尾看一遍吧。今天是公历1月27日，冲田总悟刑事这位樱田门出了名的花花太岁于下午二时来到了冲田公馆的后花园散步，一面思索着晚上要用怎样的ID名对名侦探坂田银时的名誉在网路上进行诋毁……”

“……后半部分的网络诽谤什么的只是你的想象而已吧！”

“——而与此同时，凶手也在阴暗的角落中偷偷观察着，最终他找到了绝佳的作案时机，对冲田刑事实施了犯罪，然后杀了那只肥鹅，把鹅血染遍冲田刑事的周身，意欲混淆视听。做完了这些之后他又对自身的价值开始了思考，想着如果是在没有推理小说的时代的话自己也应该会活得更正直些吧，但是犯罪成功的狂喜又占据了他的意识，于是凶手在被害者被发现后又混迹于人群之中来享受警察对突如其来的案件百思不解无能为力的痛苦……”

“但是他忘了一点——恰恰是最致命的一点，那就是许多通俗推理小说里会出现的『嫌犯X』原理！之前被小说文字描述过的人都不是罪犯，只有你——一直混在我们中间，却没有得到一点文字描写的，前检察官近藤勋！”

“诶？！可是我真的没有……”

“——今回的主题是，变态杀人！你在职期间就是个赫赫有名的变态，还因为裸体追求法医志村妙小姐而被其殴打到由于身体原因而不得不提前退休的地步。你由于心理和生理双重的痛苦而产生了人格分裂，但是很快凭借你本身超强的融合能力，你暴力嗜血的新人格又与你合二为一，你们共同策划犯下了这次罪行，目的是——让志村妙小姐再次见你一面！你故意搞出命案，这样身为法医的志村妙小姐就不得不出现在这里，你的视野中又能充斥着她曼妙的身影了！多么狡猾而充满狂气的诡计！”

“虽然你道理说得很好，可是我真的没做啊！”突如其来的无妄之灾令近藤勋不禁满头大汗。

银时对此只是付之一笑。“不，我相信，志村妙小姐会让你改口的。”  
□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■  
PART.03

“那个啊，是我干的说。”

当神乐甩出这句语惊四座的话语时整个冲田公馆都一下子静了下来，志村新八清楚地看到就连自己的姐姐都由于惊讶而停下了痛揍前检查官的拳头。

坂田银时就像被医生对老二判了死刑的病人一样一动不动地垂着头站在原地。

“……你是说，这是你干的？”半晌之后银时终于找回了自己的声音。

“是那个家伙自己不识相的说！别人和他打招呼的时候不但不知道怎么正确回应还毫无征兆地往未婚女性身上倒，简直失礼透顶！！！亏我上礼拜还答应和他交往，想不到他居然是这种人，我才应该问他要名誉损失费唷！如果我当时没踹他那二十脚，这淫棍明天还要去幼稚园看小女生底裤颜色的说！”

这回坂田银时沉默了大约二十秒，然后彻底爆发了。“你在开玩笑吗？这种连情杀都够不上的低级报复杀人，连九十年代的电影都不用这么老套的主题了啊！！！你当这里是《走进科学》吗？！警官先生，赶紧把她逮捕，这家伙绝对是硬汉推理小说派那群俄勒冈的恶汉派来颠覆这部作品的间谍！！！”

“无、无论如何，还是先听一下当时究竟是怎么回事……”志村新八费劲九牛二虎之力拉住接近暴走的银时后，无奈地抹了一把汗说道。

“哼。如果被我发现一点蛛丝马迹你就死定了，你这未发育的转基因苞谷。”银时悻悻地放下捋起的袖子，“你说你向他打招呼时他忽然靠到你身上意图非礼，于是你就踹了他二十脚？那他身上的血迹怎么解释？”

“啊，血不是本来就在的说？”

“——你看见他的时候血就在那了？”银时像发现了新大陆一样，又显出了一副神采奕奕的模样。

“恩，不过那些都是鹅血，没关系的吧。”

“……真是可惜啊！你应该好好学学你父亲星海坊主，他在新宿做情报贩子的时候可比你机敏多了，至少不会掉进别人的陷阱里去。”银时终于卸下了心头的重担，开始滔滔不绝起来。“你所做的事情只是让真正的凶手称心如意而已——二次犯罪！那家伙可真是个不输于莎士比亚的艺术野心家！我猜他最中意的剧目里绝对会有《双城记》！”  
“话说——”

“他该得到的是什么？几个警察一面通宵看『纯情之旅』一面炮制出来的结案报告吗？那这和路边的扒手又有什么区别呢？这就是他费尽心思想要得到的吗？再没有比不懂欣赏艺术的榆木脑袋更煞风景的了！多么残酷又可笑的现实啊！傻瓜！只有傻瓜，才是历史的创造者！”

“——那种事怎样都好，”这下银时终于噤声了，因为在他面前的本回案件当事人冲田总悟似乎正试图从血泊之中坐起来。“……能先让医生给我开些葡萄糖么？”  
□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■  
PART.04

“先等等，”新八推了推眼镜：“现在不管怎么样，至少有一件事似乎可以确定了……”

“喔？”银时闻言似乎也想到了什么：“难道你是指……”

“没错，不管怎样，至少这点可以确定——”新八停了一下，四十五度角抬起头留下了澄澈的泪水，“不论再怎么殴打近藤先生，恐怕对解决这桩事件都是没有任何帮助的，赶紧停手吧姐姐！”

“可是当事人似乎对此很高兴呢。”

“没错！即便如此，我对志村小姐的爱依然矢志不渝！”近藤勋满面鲜血地慷慨着，“对了，志村小姐，昨天的内裤可以的话也请给我吧……”

“没治了！！！这个前检查官真不是一般的变态！！！！！！”

“——还有冲田刑事，要我怎么说你好。”忽略身后新八的叫嚷，银时又把头转了回来，假装语重心长地对冲田说道：“你好歹也在樱田门干了这么多年，我相信你对于保持犯罪现场完整的重要性应该再清楚不过了。你给我说说，你现在不仅自己坐起来，还把手伸到了地上的白线外面，你究竟是想干什么呢？你这披着人皮的杰克南瓜是要干什么呢你？”

“……要葡萄糖啊。毕竟之前由于低血糖昏迷了那么久。”冲田看上去还没恢复过来，说话也有气无力的。

“低血糖？”

“是啊，不然我干嘛躺在地上……不过晕眩到那么厉害的程度又好像不完全是低血糖，之前还特意拿来了园艺剪刀想把盆景修一下的……咦，这血是怎么回事？谁这么没品，把我的鹅宰了，还把血洒在我的名牌衬衣上！”冲田看看死鹅又看看周身，有些鄙夷地说道。

坂田银时的眼神这下变锐利了：“真相原来是这样！！！！！！”

似乎是都被银时只身跳上喷泉池台的举动镇住了，所有人都一言不发地望着他。

“凶手是——————地震！！！！！多么精巧，多么奇思妙想，多么庞大的物理诡计！落在死鹅旁边沾有树叶屑的园艺剪刀是一个非常有胆量的提示，地震发生的时候，冲田刑事正在犯低血糖，所以他就眩晕了！！！而当时在一旁散步的鹅被园艺剪刀戳穿腹部也是地震引起的！这样就能解释冲田刑事周身的血迹了！然后神乐上前打招呼时勉强站着的冲田刑事其实已经由于低血糖失去了意识，但是勉强还维持着平衡而没有倒下去，这时有人上前的话毫无疑问气流就发生了变化，平衡被打破了！所以冲田刑事倒在了神乐身上！大家都被玩弄了！！！！！推理万岁！！！！！！！！！！”  
许多年之后，据名侦探坂田银时不完全回忆，当时人们听着姗姗来迟的救护车鸣笛声，看着他逆光站在喷泉池台上说出真相时的表情简直就像看到了天照大神降临现世一样。当然，除他之外，其余当事人均对此不同程度地进行了否认。  
□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■  
尾声·清理善后

“恋人的梦就像美酒，使人欣喜抑或忧愁。”银时望着窗外冲田和神乐追逐打闹的身影嘀咕道。“日本人在这点上应该学学法国佬的态度，恋情萌芽的时候，只要有一点点的希望就足够了。至于其他的？那就让他去吧。”

“……你赢了。老实告诉我，你是什么时候看出来的？”

“眼睛。当你有事瞒着别人的时候，眼睛总喜欢往右上瞄。”银时停顿了一回，又补充道。“至少我所看见的时候是这样。”

“就这些？这么寡言少语可真不像你。”

“——那你想要我说什么呢？你对他与外国人交往感到担心，所以故意破坏他准备在他们情人节约会时餐桌上用到的鹅肝酱食材？你以他的名义把她叫来用以嫁祸，希望拆散他们？你看着他的努力感到后悔，所以又在中途停止了丑恶的行径，结果案子就变成了刚才大家所看到的局面？”

“你知不知道，从很久以前我看着你那喋喋不休自以为是的样子就想狠狠揍你一顿？”土方的声音里透着一股如释重负之后的疲惫。“不过……这次也许你是对的。”

“我在未婚妻临终的床前发誓会好好照顾他，但是……我似乎忽略了他的感受。”

“别这样，父权时代终将结束。”银时笑着耸了耸肩向土方示意。“瞧，就连瓦伦丁墓前的兰雀都会钟爱酒心巧克力爱情的芬芳。”

而土方对此只是无可奈何地做出了可以让这部小说宣告终结的指摘。“……那可不是什么瓦伦丁的坟墓，那是我今早晒的鱿鱼干。”

 

—FIN—

**Author's Note:**

> 【注1：第四部分关于地震的灵感有参考到老师我捡到地狱君的《实验互动断头话剧 》 特此感谢TVT】


End file.
